She makes my heart beat fast!
by Because I want too
Summary: Hero and Go Go had been dating for a while, several years in fact. He loved her he made him scared an excited and happy. so now hes gonna ask her to marry him and it might not go exactly the way he planned. Its M for a reason don't read if you don't like sexy stuff. plus alcohol. I own nothing! GoGo/Hero. ENJOY!


I was so nervous me an go go had been dating since I turned 16 now that I'm 20 and she's 25. I just feel like this has to be perfect.

Riding on baymax up to those giant fans above San FranTokyo. I found the perfect one I could to plan for this. For Go Go it had to be perfect or nothing, but then almost nothing was perfect to her. Her sitting in my best friendly robots arms, in exactly what I told her to wear. The short black dress with lace edges and a blue streak across the chest. She probably had honey help her she was wearing makeup not a lot just some lipstick and mascara. She is wearing heals and no gum , making it obvious that honey was the reason she looked so amazing.

We land in the exact spot at the exact time we should. Thank you, I whisper to baymax. Then he does exactly as I told him before we left, get the food. Puts it in the middle of the picnic I planned.

"I am satisfied with my services!" An he shut down. Now to check on the person who this was all for. "Go go?" Coming up behind my adorably short, (compared to me) girlfriend. I wrapped my arms around her. I grew almost 4" taller that my brother had been, an he was tall. I had let my hair grow out its long enough for a small pony now. I had grown a lot in the years. I graduated college in a year; I took Callaghan place at the institute. Soon there would be a baymax in every school and hospital everywhere. Where ever he will be needed, he will be.

"Hello! Earth to Hero?" Go Go had turned around and was waving a hand in front of my face. I look down suddenly. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing I'm just nervous." I had to give her a hint I had been acting funny for the last 6 months. "I waited a long time to do this." Her eyes scrunched up in confusion. "Hero tell me what's going on. I know you have been hiding something from me! The other day wasabi told me you were avoiding me." Crap damn you Wasabi! I had told Honey about everything but nobody else. The other day I had the ring on me after getting it engraved. I asked Wasabi where she was so I could avoid her till I got to my office.

"I guess that's what I brought you here for." I slowly got down on one knee, the sun was setting. The sky was a bound of colors purple red orange and yellow. Looking like an artist had painted it right there. The beginnings of stars started to shine across the sky. An the moon sat at the other side of the horizon looking like a shining purl. "Go Go, I know your not big on words. But I just have to say one thing so hear me out." Seeing me on my knee she just nodded, "my whole life has never stopped changing so I can never adjust to anything. You that's what you want you make change not seem so bad. You're the kind of change I can get used to." I looked at her pulling the ring out of my pocket. "Ethel Tomago, Go Go will you marry me?" She smiled a huge smile, nodding quietly she handed me her hand. "I love you" I said as I kissed her head.

I slide the ring on her finger, I made it an bought it I took a gold band but the diamond was made in the lab I took one of her old bike tires shrank it down and had wasabi cut it for me saying it was a present for Go Go. A necklace. Wasabi is bad with secrets. For the engraving it's something I've told her hundreds of times. _You make my heart beat_ _ **fast!**_

She looked down at the ring. Suddenly she pushes up an kisses me, it was a long kiss like the ones we had to walk away to cool off after. She didn't pull away like she does normally. Our lips pushed and moved against each others. She's a good kisser it always makes my heart beat faster and faster. "Go... Go Go…" I want to have dinner before I suddenly decide to devour her! " Go Go lets have dinner." She saw the look in my eyes an blushed but kept her head held high. "ok…" I pull her favorite foods out of the basket next to baymax. My aunts famous face melting chicken, an a bottle of whiskey some American brand, I brought me some coke to wash it down with. We ate an she asked several questions, I answered them all they all pertained to how I kept this a secret from her.

"The only one who knew was Honey." "I made the diamond… yes I know you know baymax helped a lot." "the reason I evaded you was because I had the ring on hand an didn't want you to see it." Every question so easy to tell her till she asked me one I had no answer for. "So Hero…" 


End file.
